


So How Many Kids Do You Have?

by LokiFanSlashFan



Series: Brother's Banished [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A little crack, Drabble, Gen, breakfast conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/pseuds/LokiFanSlashFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has read the myths regarding the brothers. What he wants to know is, How many kids does Loki really have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So How Many Kids Do You Have?

Loki chokes briefly on his bite of grapefruit at Clint's question. 

"Say that again?" 

"So, how many kids do you actually have? The myths name six by name and imply possibly hundreds of others." 

Steve, Bruce and Natasha ,who are all at the breakfast table with them, look at Loki for the answer. 

"I have no idea what ignoramus told those lies about me. I have no children." 

"Really!? Then who are Sleipnir, Jormundgand, Fenrir, Hela, Narfi and Vali?" 

"Sleipnir is my fathers horse given to him as a gift before I was born. He is the fastest steed in the nine realms. I am not sure who Jormundgand would be though it does sound familiar. Fenrir is the name of one of my dogs. Hela was an adult before I was born and is Queen of the Dead. As for Narfi and Vali, I have never heard of them." 

Thor stops in the doorway and Loki locks eyes with him. 

"You did this didn't you brother?" 

"Brother I meant no harm. I spread them the first time I came to Midgard as a joke." 

Loki lock's eyes with Clint. "Thor spread those lies about me when physically I would have been like a human three year old." 

Bruce looks thoughtful before asking, "Physically and mentally, how old are you now compared to humans?" 

Loki looks at Bruce and does a quick calculation," I would be roughly 21 and Thor 23." 

"I'm really glad you don't have kids."


End file.
